Hannah and Barbara
Hannah and Barbara are students and neutral characters of the Luna Nova Magical Academy in the anime Little Witch Academia. They often accompanied Diana Cavendish and act as their loyal friends and assistants. Hannah is voiced in Japanese by Eri Nakao and in English by Jennifer Alyx, while Barbara is voiced in Japanese by Chinatsu Akasaki and in English by Alexis Nichols. Appearance Hannah England Hannah is a girl of average stature. She has wavy auburn hair, that she keeps tied into a ponytail with a yellow bow. Her hazel eyes show a firm attitude, and she has somewhat thick eyebrows. Her Luna Nova Academy standard uniform consists of a dark blue skirt and jacket with buttons in the center of the same color, a white shirt and ties underneath, along with a normal blue belt. She wears long socks of the same color as the jacket and dark brown shoes. In her prototype design, Hannah had dark blue hair with pigtails instead of auburn hair with a ponytail. Barbara Parker Barbara is a girl of average stature. She has completely straight and waist-length black hair, teal eyes. Her eyelashes are highlighted in the lower part of her eyes and her eyebrows are a bit as thick as Hannah's. Her Luna Nova Academy standard uniform consists of a dark blue skirt and jacket with buttons in the center of the same color, a white shirt and ties underneath, along with a normal blue belt. She wears long socks of the same color as the jacket and dark brown shoes. In her prototype design, Barbara had dark brown hair instead of black. Personality Hannah England Hannah is shown to be a very mocking girl. She's quite disrespectful to Atsuko "Akko" Kagari and her friends, due to her incompetence with magic and her academic level in Luna Nova, in addition to being a friend of Diana, who also does not have a good relationship with her. As a result of their attitude in "Don't Stop Me Now", she and Barbara help Akko negatively in the broom race by transforming theirs into shoddy carts to participate, since Akko could not fly with hers. She also judges her own friend Barbara for loving in secret Night Fall. Even when showing these bad qualities, they show too much fear to the monsters or dangerous places to which Diana takes them, who think that they should give fear and not the other way around. However following the events of "Cavendish" and "Intelligence and Sensibility", Hannah and Barbara thank Akko for helping Diana return to Luna Nova Academy, something they admit not even they could accomplish, and finally become her friend, as seen at the end of the final episode. Barbara Parker Barbara is shown to be a very mocking girl, especially towards Akko and her friends, due to her incompetence with magic and her academic level in the school, in addition to being a friend of Diana, who also does not have a good relationship with her. As a result of their attitude, in "Don't Stop Me Now", she and Hannah help Akko negatively in the broom race by transforming theirs into shoddy carts to participate, since Akko could not fly with hers. Even when showing these bad qualities, she and Hannah have shown to be scared of the monsters or dangerous places to which Diana takes them, who think that they should give fear in fact and not the other way around. However, following the events of Cavendish and Intelligence and Sensibility, Hannah and Barbara thank Akko for helping Diana return to Luna Nova Academy, something they admit that not even they could accomplish. Also, like Lotte, she is a fan of the Night Fall novels, although she's afraid of admitting it, as Hannah dislikes them. However, during the epilogue of Tree of Leaves, Barbara is seen openly reading and talking with Lotte about Night Fall showing she's no longer afraid of admitting she's a fan of the novels. Abilities and Equipment Hannah England Hannah, like all witches in the academy, has her magic wand. In the first short film, she uses it to attack the Ancient Dragon with a lightning spell. Barbara Parker Barbara, like all witches in the academy, has her own magic wand and flying broom. In the first short film, Barbara creates fireballs using flame magic to defeat the Ancient Dragon, though that only makes the dragon stronger due to its consumption of magic, and Akko mentions in The Enchanted Parade that Barbara is skilled in the art. In the TV series episode "Don't Stop Me Now", Barbara uses a spell that transforms Akko's broom into a scooter, mocking her inability to fly. Etymology "Hannah" comes from the Hebrew name חַנָּה (Channah) meaning "favour" or "grace", "Barbara" is derived from Greek βαρβαρος (barbaros) meaning "foreign", and "Parker" is a surname of English origin, derived from Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park". "Parker" was also a nickname given to gamekeepers in medieval England. It is the 48th-most common surname in England. Within the United States, it is ranked as the 47th-most common surname. Trivia * Hannah and Barbara's names are most likely a reference to William Hanna and Joseph Barbera of Hanna-Barbera fame (a very well-known American animation studio). ** Their surnames likely come from real life athletes Hannah England and Barbara Parker. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Rivals Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Optimists Category:Honorable Category:Stalkers Category:Successful